Intercambio de Amor
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Esa noche cerca de la frontera de Trost, Levi es aturdido y cruza la frontera con Shingashina sin querer hacerlo. Luego de ser capturado por los Licántropos, un ataque sucede y la madre del joven Jäeger, Carla, es asesinada. ¿Por qué él, un ser inmortal de gran poder, ayuda a un cachorro a revivirla? No lo sabe, pero ya estaba destinado a eso [Ereri/Lemon/BL/YAOI/AU]


**Bueeenas tardes, noches, el horario que sea en el que estén leyendo esto~  
>Primero que todo ¡Felíz Halloween! Aunque bueno... en Argentina no se festeja ; - ; -Shora gaymente- Si sales disfrazado te tachan de gringolandés.<strong>

**Como sea, les traje un fanfic de temática sobrenatural en honor a eso xDD aunque nunca escribí algo de este tipo... también voy a ver si preparo un one-shot mas tierniciento como lo que generalmente hago... cofcofsiempretienenlemoncofcof**

**Por ahora, no hay nada que advertir :'D **

**Responderé sus preguntas antes de que me bombardeen en los rw: Si, si habrá lemon. Ahora no, pero tengo planeado que haya... bueno, no lo sé .-. D:**

**Como sea, les dejaré leer.**

* * *

><p>Había humo, mucho humo por todas partes.<p>

Se hallaba en una aldea, un pelinegro de ojos grisáceos con una mirada que asustaría a la misma muerte. Sus colmillos relucían de blancos en contraste con el carmesí que los teñía, producto de la sangre derramada en esa jornada. En esa cena.

Estaba en las tierras limítrofes de Trost, esa noche había sido una real matanza para satisfacer su sed de sangre debido a las anteriores noches en vela en la constante vigilancia de los predios, estando alertas por un posible ataque de los antropomorfos de Sina.

Se relamió los labios ¿Por qué los mortales tenían que ser tan escandalosos? Era un vampiro, un ser inmortal con fuerza sobrenatural. Con solo verlo ya debían de predecir su futuro, sabiendo que no tendrían escape de la muerte. Pero no, eran escandalosos, ruidosos y sucios, moviéndose continuamente, tratando de escapar inútilmente. Llenándole sus ropajes de sangre. ¿Qué los imbéciles no saben que es difícil de sacar? Más de una ropa ha debido de tirar a la basura debido a eso.

Se cubrió el cuerpo con su capa de color vino, caminando sigilosamente por los bosques. El paso a Shingashina, tierra de los licántropos, no estaba muy bien marcado, por lo cual debía de andar con precaución de no pasar el límite y meterse en más líos de los que tiene.

Sintió un ruido a su costado. Sacó su brújula y se orientó. Se seguía hacia el sureste, pasaría la frontera con Shingashina. Decidió dirigirse hacia el norte, allí tenía uno de sus antiguos castillos donde podría conseguir provisiones, al menos que algún imbécil chupasangre de menor rango haya allanado sus moradas por tratar de pasarse de listo.

Volvió a escuchar un ruido, y esta vez el causante salió de su escondite. Un antropomorfo cazador se le lanzó encima, aturdiéndolo debido a un golpe con la culata de una escopeta de plata.

Al parecer, era un desterrado, porque lo único que hizo fue robarle un par de cosas. Su anillo hecho por las brujas de Stohess para el sol, aunque no es como si lo necesitase. Ser un vampiro tan ancestral y poderoso tiene sus ventajas; Un saco con un par de monedas de oro y la brújula que tenía en mano. No eran de su vital importancia, así que no se molestó en perseguir al malnacido que le hurtó.

Aún aturdido por el golpe, escuchó más ruidos y una explosión sucedió en la aldea de la cual había salido. Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, lo estaba buscando el clan enemigo, le pisaban los talones.

Por un momento se desorientó, le habían robado su brújula y no sabía a donde dirigirse. Recapacitó lo que haría, pero no tenía tiempo. Detrás de él se escucharon unos gritos y pudo divisar claramente como aparecían sus persecutores, dándole a caza. Siseó mostrando los dientes y corrió a donde su instinto le llevó.

Los perdió de vista debido a los frondosos robles en sus gloriosos colores ocres debido al inminente otoño. Algunos tenían sus hojas de color rojo, al igual que el cielo, al igual que la sangre que derramó.

Siguió caminando y escuchó un correteo cerca de él. Los imbéciles de sus "vecinos" el clan de los lirios blancos, no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para ser silenciosos en las tierras de los bosques, así que estaba descartada esa opción. Un antropomorfo es demasiado egocéntrico, trataría de tirarse al ataque porque piensan que tienen mucha fuerza. Quizás otro vampiro como los suyos, su raza es inteligente y sigilosa.

Sintió varios correteos más.

-¿Un grupo?-. Musitó para sí mismo el pelinegro. Los vampiros son sigilosos, pero no cazan en grupos. Agudizó su oído para poder percibir mejor lo que sucedía, pero antes de eso, en la oscuridad entre dos árboles relucieron un par de ojos color ámbar, con las pupilas rasgadas.

Se escuchó un gruñido gutural y salvaje, seguido de varios más. Un aullido.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Había ido exactamente al único lugar al cual no quería ir. Uno de los distritos del territorio María, Shingashina, tierra de los licántropos lobunos Jäeger. Cuentan que es una familia con una habilidad en el combate excepcional, y sus soldados no deben ser de mucho menos.

Uno saltó sobre él con una rapidez sobrenatural. Portaba una espada, vino el segundo con una lanza. Claro, los lobos siempre cazan en manada.

-Tú, forastero-. Le hablo un morocho alto y fornido.

-¿Si?-. Le respondió el pelinegro. Mantenía la calma, la formalidad ante todo, la matanza después.

-¿Has pedido permiso para entrar a estas tierras?

-No he venido porque he querido. Me perseguían, debía de huir, y termine aquí.

-Nombre.

-No seas tan cortante con el "invitado" o la señora Jäeger se va a molestar-. Rió irónicamente uno de los hombres, seguido por sus compañeros. El que le había estado hablando frunció el ceño.

-Levi.

-¿No tienes apellido?

-Levi, solo eso.

-Deberás venir con nosotros por no tener una invitación o razón válida para entrar a nuestro territorio.

-¿Y si me niego?-. Preguntó el de ojos grises, afilando la mirada. Los lobos prepararon su arsenal y se pusieron en posición de batalla. El pelinegro se lanzó sobre el que le había estado hablando, tratando de acertarle un rodillazo en el estómago. Lo que no espero fue que su fuerza y velocidad sobrenatural fueran bloqueadas rápidamente por el licántropo. Usando la pierna que aún estaba suspendida en el aire por tratar de golpearlo, la apoyó en el suelo, girando sobre su eje y propinándole una patada sorpresiva en el rostro.

-¡Cabrón!

Se le lanzó otro de los hombres, el cual estaba mucho menos capacitado que el anterior. Lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo de un golpe certero en los pulmones.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-. Interrumpió una voz nueva, proveniente de más adentro en el bosque. Apareció un moreno alto y fuerte, con cabellos castaños y un par de penetrantes ojos verdes.

-¡Joven Jäeger, aléjese, es peligroso!

-Oh. ¿Joven Jäeger?-. El vampiro sonrió sardónico, sería una presa divertida de debilitar. Se lanzó hacia el chico que fácilmente medía 20 centímetros más que él, tratando de herirlo.

No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo, inmovilizado. La respuesta la obtuvo al ver al joven lobo con una estaca de madera, ahora teñida con su propia sangre.

-Buena jugada, cachorro…-. Dijo el pelinegro sonriente, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-x-

-¿Me dijo cachorro?-. Hablo un castaño de ojos verdes, mirando confundido el cuerpo inconsciente de un vampiro tirado en el suelo. Había prevenido el ataque de ese inmortal ser, así que tenía una estaca de roble en la mano. No se equivocó, pero la verdad que si era rápido.

-Quizás le dijo así refiriendo a su joven edad.

-No tengo 8 años-. Frunció aún más el ceño. Cuando un par de soldados se acercaron para tratar de cargar el cuerpo inerte, los interrumpió.- Yo lo llevaré.

-Pero Joven, sería mejor que se lo lleve entre varios hombres por las dudas.

-Está bien. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder cargarlo sin problemas-. No se podían oponer al futuro señor de esas tierras, así que decidieron dar un paso hacia atrás. Vigilando cuidadosamente al ser inconsciente, lo giró, pudiendo apreciar una belleza extraordinaria.- ¿Es un hombre?-. Preguntó, tratando de asegurarse. Ese ser tenía una preciosura inexplicable. Una piel pálida digna de un inmortal chupasangre, sus cabellos negros azabache, sus ojos con un par de pestañas largas y frondosas. Y por último, sus labios pálidos pero de un suave tono melocotón, con una mancha de sangre en las comisuras, un par de afilados colmillos blanco perlados, con sangre seca en sus puntas.

-Por el aroma que tiene, si-. Dijo olfateándolo suavemente uno de sus soldados. Se agachó y tomó al extraño entre sus brazos, cargándolo como una princesa, teniendo una mejor vista de su rostro. Esos labios eran tentativos, deberían estar prohibidos.

-¿Pero en que estoy pensando?-. Murmuró por lo bajo, apartando la mirada del rostro de esta persona. Sus soldados lo miraban expectantes, sospechaban algo. No se podía dar el lujo de que averiguaran que por alguna razón, el rostro de este ser se le hacía hermoso. Lo cargó como un saco de papas y miró a sus subordinados.- Vamos.

-x-

Se despertó suavemente. Tenía la espalda hecha mierda, y se dio cuenta de que era porque estaba recostado contra una pared de adoquines gruesos. La poca luz que había provenía de unas antorchas en los pasillos, porque, oh claro, estaba en una sucia y vieja celda.

-Tsk, que asco-. Se quejó. La celda era básica, con una cama simple sin frazadas, un retrete, un lavabo y la soledad con el frío entre las paredes de una prisión.

Sintió una puerta abrirse al final del pasillo, y luego apareció un guarda licántropo que abrió una pequeña compuerta, dejando un plato de comida. Algo que parecía sopa.

-Hey, escoria-. El guardia le miró mal, pero le prestaba atención.- Yo no como de ese tipo de mierdas.

-Confórmate con lo que hay, no estás aquí de invitado, parásito chupasangre.

-Para tu información, yo solo soy un vampiro inmortal. Los parásitos chupasangre son las pulgas y garrapatas que tienes encima, animal.

-¿Qué dijiste, parásito?-. Le gruñó. Al pelinegro hacer enojar a los licántropos se le hacía gracioso en demasía.

-Vamos, Vamos ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-. Se escuchó una voz femenina al final del pasillo. El guardia volteó asustado a ver.

-¡Señora Jäeger, no debería de estar aquí!

-¿Pero qué es eso de tratarlo tan mal?-. Entró en el campo de visión una mujer de más o menos su altura, con el cabello largo, brillante y castaño recogido en una coleta al costado de su hombro. Tenía los ojos de un hermoso avellana, un vestido simple con un delantal, y portaba una canasta con lo que pudo reconocer como alimentos y… Sangre.

-¡S-Señora! ¿¡Por qué lleva sangre en esa canasta!? Hay un vampiro presente ¡Podría lastimarla!

-Además de pulgoso, eres sin cerebro-. Le dijo molesto. Los dos licántropos se centraron en él.- No soy tan bruto como para tratar de lanzarme a una mujer que obviamente, está al otro lado de unos barrotes. Tengo dignidad y modales. Segundo, es obvio que esa sangre es para mí ¿Acaso tu bebes eso? No es como si me la fueran a quitar, y en todo caso si lo hicieran, Hace un par de horas me alimenté de medio pueblo.

-Vaya, sí que los de tu especie son inteligentes-. Le halagó la mujer cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Créeme que no todos son listos. Creo que en todas las comunidades hay gente inteligente y retrasados mentales. Aunque depende cual haya en distintas proporciones.

-Guardia, puedes retirarte.

-Señora, no puedo….

-Está bien. A este vampiro no le serviría de nada matarme-. El pelinegro levantó la cabeza al ver que la mujer había hecho una predicción acertada acerca de sus pensamientos. No le serviría de nada matarla, esas rejas estaban rociadas con verbena, se le era imposible escapar. Si la asesinaba a través de las rejas, lo único que haría es ganarse aún más rencor por los licántropos Jäeger al matar a su señora.

El guardia se retiró, dejando a la mujer junto al de ojos grises, que la observaba fijamente, atento a sus movimientos y palabras.

Esta lentamente sacó una bolsa con sangre dentro, de lo que pudo identificar como un ciervo. No era su favorita, él prefería la sangre humana, pero serviría. Ella quitó la sopa de extraña procedencia, dejándola a un lado, reemplazándolo por la canasta y la bolsa de sangre.

El vampiro se acercó y tomó la cesta, quitándole la tela que la cubría. Se podía ver algo de carne cocida, algunas papas hervidas y algo de pan. Además, claro, de la bolsita con algo de sangre que estaba a un lado.

-Las comidas que sirven en los calabozos son muy malas…-. Comentó ella, mirando la bandeja de hierro que yacía en el suelo. El pelinegro tomó los cubiertos que se le habían brindado y comenzó a cortar la carne. Al probarla, sabía muy bien. Estaba suave y a medio cocer, quedando jugosa y algo sanguinolenta, dándole un toque delicioso. Comía con paciencia y tranquilidad. Sabía que no le quitarían nada de lo que se le había brindado, además de que los alimentos sólidos no eran vitales para su existencia.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Despegó su vista un momento de la comida y la miró.

-Levi.

-¿Y tú apellido?-. Preguntó ella con paciencia y una sonrisa. Una mujer noble y amable, eso era lo que se veía.

-No tengo, más bien, no lo quiero ni necesito.

-Ya veo… Supongo que aunque te pregunte no me lo dirás.

-Eres inteligente-. Le halagó.

-Mi nombre es Carla. Carla Jäeger. Soy la madre del chico que te cargó hasta aquí. Me preocupé bastante al ver la herida en tu pecho, así que lo regañé, pero era de esperarse que comenzara a regenerarse-. Rió un poco al final.- Eren es un buen chico, no te dejes llevar por las primeras impresiones.

-¿Te refieres al cachorro?

-Mi hijo no es tan pequeño como para ser un cachorro-. Le sonrió.

-Es un mocoso. Tiene cara de mocoso.

-Bueno, es testarudo y cabeza dura, además de terco. Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no se la puedes quitar. Menos si es una meta. Creo que es algo admirable de él, yo no tenía tanto ímpetu cuando era joven.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse al final del pasillo. El vampiro para ese momento tenía la bolsita de sangre entre las manos, la había guardado hasta el final.

-¿Madre?-. El pelinegro se percató de que era la misma voz del cachorro del bosque.- ¿Madre, que haces aquí?

-Ya ves Eren, estaba aburrida y vine a charlar con Levi-. Le mujer le sonrió a su hijo.

-¿Levi?-. Apareció en el campo de visión de él el mocoso de ojos verdes, el cual lo miró.- ¡Madre, no puedes estar aquí!

-¿Tienes miedo de que mate a tu mami, cachorro?-. El castaño le gruñó, mostrando sus dientes. El vampiro mordió con uno de sus colmillos superiores el borde del sobre sin dejar de mirar al licántropo, dejándole ver como la sangre se escurría por el colmillo hasta caer en su lengua.

El de ojos verdes se quedó mirando atentamente como la sangre salía de ese sobre y caía en la boca de ese ser tan hermoso. Ahora podía apreciar, a pesar de la oscuridad, como relucían un par de ojos color plata que lo miraban fijamente. Esa actitud tan dominante se le hacía provocadora y tentativa.

-Mi madre es demasiado buena como para que alguien la quiera asesinar. Ni siquiera el ser más descorazonado tendría ganas de matarla.

-Teniendo en cuenta de que le trae comidas dignas de un rey a prisioneros que casi asesinan a sus soldados si un mocoso impertinente no se hubiera entrometido, si, es bastante factible.

-No soy un mocoso, tampoco un cachorro-. El castaño frunció el ceño.- Ni que tampoco tú fueras tan mayor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-. Le preguntó con un tono de burla el ser inmortal.- ¿15? ¿16?

-Tengo 17-. Frunció el ceño el licántropo.

-Felicidades cachorro, yo tengo 497. Para mí eres un mo-co-so.

-Vamos, vamos. No se peleen-. Carla agarró una de las orejas de su hijo, tironeándola.

-¡Ay! ¡Mamá!

-Además de que te tratan como mocoso.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué entraste a estas tierras?

-Mi nombre ya lo sabes, y no quise entrar aquí porque quisiera. Es más, estaba evitando a toda costa hacerlo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-. Ahora le había preguntado la mujer castaña.

-Los imbéciles del clan de los lirios blancos comenzaron a perseguirme, antes un antropomorfo me había golpeado así que estaba aturdido. Comencé a correr y sin querer, pasé la frontera. Deberían de marcarla mejor, mierda.

-¿Por qué te perseguían?

-Porque por razones que yo no sé explicar, me odian. Aunque creo que una vez maté a la fundadora de su clan, no sé.

-Oh sí, porque matar a la fundadora de un clan es muy poca cosa-. Ironizó el de ojos verdes

-Más respeto mocoso ¿Acaso quieres que tu madre te regañe?

-¡Cállate!-. El castaño se agarró a los barrotes, gruñéndole amenazadoramente. El vampiro solo se limitó a sonreír. Iba a replicarle, pero se escuchó una explosión en la parte de arriba, haciendo temblar las paredes. Le siguieron varios más.- ¡Un ataque!

-¿Quiénes...?

-Por las detonaciones tan ruidosas, deben ser antropomorfos. A esos imbéciles les encanta hacer escándalo para hacerse notar-. Les dijo el único que no era licántropo, que tenía bastante experiencia con esos seres desagradables. Una muy fuerte explosión hizo retumbar todo, haciendo que un par de piedras de las paredes comenzaran a caer. Una piedra golpeó la cabeza de la castaña y su hijo fue a socorrerla. Entonces, se escuchó un gran estruendo.

Las piedras que sostenían las bisagras de las grandes rejas rociadas de verbena cedieron, dejando así caer la puerta de hierro. Se generó una polvareda, haciendo toser a los dos castaños.

Eren abrió bien sus ojos al ver lo que había pasado. Oh por la santa mierda.

Entre el polvo se asomó una menuda figura que caminaba con elegancia, acomodándose mejor su abrigo hasta hacerse presente. El joven Licántropo gruñó en advertencia por cualquier movimiento que el inmortal ser tratara de hacer.

-Cachorro, si te quedas ahí sentado como idiota gruñéndome solo conseguirás que en cualquier momento se te caiga una piedra en la cabeza, a ti o a tu madre-. El castaño se sorprendió bastante porque el vampiro no tratara de tomar venganza por haberlo puesto en una celda. Dio gracias a la amabilidad de su madre con los prisioneros. Se hizo escuchar otra explosión y se tensaron. Eren tomó a su madre entre sus brazos, y junto a Levi salieron de allí.

El pelinegro se vio obligado a tener que seguir al mocoso, debido a que desconocía el lugar donde estaba, y no tenía ganas de terminar en una habitación encerrado, o encontrarse a todos los idiotas de Sina.

Aunque… podría buscar una salida por sí mismo. ¿Por qué, él un ser tan desalmado y sin corazón, estaba siguiendo a una mujer y su hijo que evidentemente, necesitarían ayuda? Quizás los astros se alinearon y dijeron "Oh, vamos a darle un ataque de buena persona a Levi" aunque claro, él no podía ser considerado una persona.

Él era un monstruo. Un asqueroso monstruo que se alimentaba de sangre humana para poder sobrevivir. A lo que muchos temían, a lo que algunos locos veneraban. Pero allí estaba, cuidando la espalda de un cachorro que cargaba a su madre.

-Ves Eren, Levi no es malo-. Le hablaba su madre entre susurros debido a su casi inconsciencia.

-Madre, por favor, no te esfuerces. Llamaremos a Hannes a que te cure, tú resiste.

-¿Hannes?-. Preguntó con su voz monótona el vampiro, que les pisaba los talones.

-El médico.

-Tú y Levi se ven bien juntos… Tienen el hilo… lo puedo ver debido a la hechicería…

-¡Mamá, deja de esforzarte!-. Dijo el licántropo, en parte molesto y en parte avergonzado.- ¡Estás comenzando a decir incoherencias! ¡Tú no eres una hechicera!

-Sí que lo soy, solo que tú no lo sabes…-. Susurró ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí que se golpeó fuerte. ¿En serio? ¿Este cachorro idiota y yo unidos por un hilo que ni siquiera sirve? Si estás diciendo incoherencias, por lo menos podrías haberte inventado algo mejor, vieja-. El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada por haberle dicho así a su madre. Levi solo rodó los ojos.

-Haha, me deberás de llamar suegra-. Susurró la mujer. Se escucharon unos ruidos y una puerta fue abierta abruptamente, dejando así ver uno de esos seres con una pistola en mano. El licántropo gruñó, el vampiro solo sonrió. Un rápido movimiento y el interceptor estaba cortado a la mitad, agonizando. El castaño estaba entre sorprendido, aterrado y admirado por las increíbles habilidades sobrenaturales de ese hermoso ser, que ahora tenía la mano (porque solo había tenido que usar una para matarlo) llena de sangre. Este hizo un chasquido de lengua molesto y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpiándosela.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta del salón principal, donde se supone deben estar los puestos de los dueños del lugar. De allí se escuchaba todo el revuelo.

-Madre…-. El ser inmortal se extrañó por el tono horrorizado en la voz del mocoso.- ¿Padre estaba allí adentro?-. Carla abrió los ojos y una lágrima se escapó. Como pudo se zafó de los brazos de su hijo para extender su cuerpo a las puertas.

-Grisha…-. Susurró.- ¡Eren, tenemos que rescatarlo!

-Vaya, que divertido-. Dijo con una sonrisa sardónica el único de pelo negro. Debajo de su abrigo, del lado izquierdo, dejo entrever el mango de un sable, y del otro la funda de una hoja de navaja. Y a ambos lados dentro de la prenda, un par de pistolas de plata.

-¿Siempre tuvo todo eso?-. Dijo sorprendido el cachorro. Nunca los había sentido cuando lo cargó. El vampiro le dedicó una última mirada de suficiencia antes de abrir la puerta de una patada, sacando las dos pistolas de sus lados.

-Sorpresa, pedazo de mierdas-. Les dijo al entrar a las criaturas deformes, los cuales le miraron horrorizado. Aun así, Levi frunció el ceño al ver que eran muchos más de los que se esperaba…

Quizás demasiados.

No le importó, comenzó con la matanza. Pero mierda, realmente eran muchos. Se le venían encima de a Hordas, y hasta se olvidó que estaba buscando. En primer lugar ¿Por qué estaba ayudando a esos dos pulgosos? Quizás porque la vieja le cayó bien y le llevó comida decente. El cachorro… No mucho que decir, es simplemente neutral, aunque lo cargó hasta allí y le clavó una estaca de madera en el corazón ¿Por qué no los mató y huyó para evitarse problemas? Quizás el ser inmortal no lo sabía en ese momento, pero tenía mucho que ver con un par de ojos verdes.

Su distracción le costó caro. Cayó al suelo con un antropomorfo encima de él. El asqueroso tenía cuernos y patas de carnero, pero de los muslos hacia arriba era humano, y estaba desnudo.

El castaño miraba ensañado la escena. Ver como derribaron a Levi fue lo último que necesito para dejar a su madre en el suelo, tomar su propia espada y salir a la batalla, cortando varias cabezas en el transcurso. Estaba cegado por la furia, hasta que cuando llego al repugnante ser que había pecado solo con nacer, lo rebano en dos, luego clavándole la espada en uno de sus asquerosos ojos. Miró al vampiro que yacía, a su parecer por su inexpresivo rostro, sorprendido. Con una ceja alzada y mirándolo expectante. Iba a decirle algo, pero un chillido horrorizado le interrumpió, girando su cabeza en cámara lenta, viendo como retenían a su madre del cuello.

Y luego le quebraban la espalda.

* * *

><p>CHAN CHAN CHAN.<p>

Ok, ok, ya empieza el fanfic y le quebré la espalda a Carla, ok, ok. Bien Patata, bien -Sarcasmo- Peeero, antes de que me lancen tomates, el fanfic se basa en eso. Es la cosa mas importante, y lo que llevará la trama de la historia.

Si se preguntan por el título... lo cambié 8 veces (si, las conté) porque no sabía que mierda ponerle :'D peeero al final me decidí con este, y aunque ahora no tenga sentido, lo tendrá, tranquilas mis mosquitas uwú

¿Personajes? Van a aparecer Michoza e Isabel de seguro. Los demás los iré decidiendo.

COMO SIEMPRE, A MI MENTE SE LE OCURRIÓ EL FINAL Y EL PRINCIPIO, PERO NO TODO EL COSO DE EN MEDIO. SI, ESE QUE DEBO ESCRIBIR E IMAGINAR TODAVÍA :'D

No hay mucho mas que decir. Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio ¿Quien mas?


End file.
